


Ride

by supremecascas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, R Plus L Does Not Equal J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Not Jon Snow's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremecascas/pseuds/supremecascas
Summary: She likes to be on top.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> My old account (mysunandstars) got deleted so I'm re-uploading my stories.
> 
> If this takes place anywhere, it'll probably be post ADWD. They're also aged up to eighteen and nineteen. Anyways, enjoy!

Small as she is, Daenerys rides Jon like he's one of her dragons.

He lies flat on his back, holding her hips in a desperate attempt to match her pace. Her small fingers sink into his chest for balance, leaving red marks. Jon can't bring himself to care. Not when Daenerys is above him, letting him bury his cock inside her.

She lowers herself so that he's completely within her, managing to work a strangled sound of pleasure out of him. She feels so good clutching him tight. Jon can't choke back the ragged sound at the sensation of it. He's surrounded by her—the feel of her, the sight of her, the scent of her. It's something Jon can never forget.

"Jon," she pants, and Jon moans at that. He tilts his hips as she sinks onto him again, just to hear her cry out his name again. "Oh, gods, Jon."

Jon wants to think that he has no weakness in the heat of passion, but Daenerys proves to be his undoing. He believes he'll catch fire the longer he remains inside his dragon queen. Her skin is unnaturally warm, but her cunt might as well have been dragon fire itself. Yet being inside her, hearing her moans, Jon would burn alive without protest.

His muscles clench and he holds onto her ass, releasing inside her in a mess of curses and shaking muscles. Daenerys rides out her own release, tightening hard around his cock and crying out his name.

She collapses on him, leaving no space between their limp bodies. Jon laughs when her hair falls in waves over his face, tickling him. Daenerys remains on top of him and only slides off when Jon shifts beneath her.

"We get better every time with practice," Daenerys notes, when their breathing returns to its normal state.

"This is only practice?" Jon asks. He can't imagine what their bedding will be when it's not practice. When he voices this, a laugh bursts from her lips. It's a sweet, rare sound that most people are not fortunate to hear.

"Next time it won't be," she promises, leaning over to kiss him. "After our wedding night, no more practice."

Another time, Jon might have been apprehensive at her proposal. Doubtless, he would have outright rejected the idea, but Daenerys chose him… and he chose her. And who is he to deny both their wishes? 

"I'll keep you to that," he murmurs, pulling her close.


End file.
